Black
| image = | race = | birthday = | age = | gender =Unknown | height =80m (262'4") | weight =20,000 tons | blood type = | affiliation =Itself | previous affiliation =Girado Riendo Mariposa | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =Girado Riendo Mariposa (Creator) | education = | rank =Experimental Hollow | unique power ='Artillery Spikes' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Black (ブラック, Burakku) is an experimental created by Girado Riendo Mariposa from his own soul. Appearance Black is a positively gigantic Hollow that somewhat resembles a bipedal lizard. It has a large near-rectangular head that is forward facing in its design. The head is covered by a white axe-shaped Hollow mask, with the axe-head covering over its nose and rising upward as an impromptu horn, with two other spikes behind it in descending size, behind that is its brow, ribbed with a very thin row of spikes pointing backwards from their top. There are very small insets in either side of its mask for Black's tiny yellow eyes. Its jaw is largely covered in ribbed parts with two large spikes at the front with flesh-like protrusions at the back with bone-like spikes emerging from them. Visible beneath the mask are the corners of Black's actual mouth, coloured with a grey tone. It has a great many teeth though each of them are unusually small considering the creature's size. There are a further set of bone-like spikes on its upper jaw, behind the eye and a singular one atop the crown of its head with starts a chain of a multitude of spikes leading down Black's neck and back. White plating covers the back of its neck in a hood as well as most of its back and extending over its shoulders in a set of four ribbed plates, resembling pauldrons, and three flat plates over its upper legs that resemble waist armour. Its arms and legs are black-skinned with carapace-like plating on the back of the left forearm, each hand has four digits with sharp in-curving claws. Its legs have plating on the lower leg with the left leg having extra plating on the sides of the leg and the right only donning the front and back portions, additionally the left foot has four digits and as many claws where as the right foot only has two digits and claws, though they are larger in order to make up for this. Much of the front of Black's body consist of a grey toned flesh in a descending ribbed style, its chest puffing out ahead of the rest of the body slightly. The Hollow hole is present here, at the bottom of its ribs. A massive tail extends out of Black's hind quarters, its upper half covered by white plating and bone-like spikes whilst its lower portion is blackened like its arms and legs, further its tail ends in a large armoured club with blunted spikes surrounding it. Personality Black is a highly destructive creature, appearing to be in a constant state of rampage. Like the typical Hollow, it acts solely based on its instincts and seeks out what it percieves to be the weakest of potential opponents first, ridding itself of the small fry before moving upwards in a successive order. The creature was once capable of some form of rationality, at a time obeying Girado's commands without issue, its time in has since led to its degradation and it no longer appears capable of any rational thought, at the same time it no longer appears to remember its creator and considers him just as much of a threat as anything else. Likewise it does not respond to the voices of others, whether attempting to provoke it or otherwise calm it down. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Black's design is inspired by , both being gigantic lizards capable of extraordinary feats and abilities. His name is also inspired by , a Hollow created from the Soul of a by . Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' References